


In the Closet

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nesting, Omega Jace, Slash, Winged Jace, Wingfic, winged alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Jace was a young omega who stole the Lightwood heir's heart the moment Alec laid eyes on him. One day, Alec opens his closet door to a surprise that will change his life.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 10
Kudos: 272





	In the Closet

Shadowhunters || Jalec || Shadowhunters || In the Closet || Shadowhunters || Jalec || Shadowhunters

Title: In the Closet – Alec and Jace's Nest

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Shadowhunters_ show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: m/m, wingfic, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, nesting, fluff, mutual pining

Main Pairing: Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan 'Jace' Herondale, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Jace was a young omega who stole the Lightwood heir's heart the moment Alec laid eyes on him. One day, Alec opens his closet door to a surprise that will change his life.

**In the Closet**

_Alec and Jace's Nest_

Alec had always liked the idea of Cupid – the metaphorical arrow through the heart that would tell him when he had found his True Love – but what he hadn't imagined was that when he actually did meet his True Love, _he_ would be the one nearly sending an arrow through said True Love's head.

It sure made for a memorable first meeting. Jonathan Wayland, the newest addition to the Institute. A golden-blonde, ten years old omega. He was the prettiest person Alec had ever met. Until then, he had assumed he'd meet the right girl, he was just too young, that was why none of the girls did anything for him. Other boys his age talked a lot about girls, but he just... didn't see the appeal. But then he met Jace and he saw a lot of appeal in the pretty blonde.

Jace had suffered, he had lost his parents – had never met his mother and had witnessed his father's murder. Jace was all alone. Not anymore. Alec did _his best_ to make this a home for Jace, to make Jace feel welcomed here. And he did. Jace had befriended Alec's sister and a few others already, Max completely _adored_ Jace. Out of everyone in their class, Jace was the strongest. The strongest, quickest fighter, a great strategist and scholar, who absorbed knowledge like a sponge.

With every passing week, Alec fell more and more in love with Jace. Jace's strength, Jace's fighting spirit, Jace's smile, Jace's dual-colored eyes, Jace's wit, Jace's – _everything_. Jace's _wings_. Jace had the most beautiful wings, golden-white barn-owl wings. Alec loved them, Alec loved flying with Jace – the two were such a good aerial duo. No one fought better together in the air than them. And their wings, they complimented each other in a way. Alec's were those of an owl too; a snow owl. Jace kept telling him how cool his wings were – large, white with black dots.

The two of them groomed each other's wings. That was... That was their most special shared time. Jace didn't let anyone else groom his wings. He hadn't let _anyone_ groom his wings for weeks after coming to the Institute, until Hodge and the Lightwood parents spoke up about it. Still, even they didn't know the truth. Alec did. Jace told him, the first time they groomed each other.

"Father used to... used to break my wings", whispered Jace softly, voice cracking. "I... When I displeased him, he would ground me as punishment. I don't like people... touching my wings."

"I will never hurt you", declared Alec fiercely.

Jace paused and turned his head, staring at Alec in surprise. There was not a speck of doubt in his voice, no wavering, his eyes steeled and serious. When Jace looked into Alec's eyes, he knew, deep down at the bottom of his heart, that Alec meant it. Closing his eyes, Jace spread his wings wide for Alec, on either side of the other boy, startling Alec before he reluctantly took the invitation.

"...I never had a friend before", whispered Jace softly as Alec started grooming him. "I never had a... best friend before. I... You're... I'm glad I met you, Alec."

"I'm glad I met you too", replied Alec with a soft smile. "And I promise, we'll always be friends."

"You can't promise that", argued Jace with a frown. "What if I do something that upsets you and you never want to talk to me again...?"

"Never", promised Alec honestly. "Whatever happens, we're always going to be friends."

Jace smiled weakly at him and leaned into him. In that moment, Alec also knew that he would always be in love with Jace. And that he would always do everything in his powers to make sure Jace was safe _and happy_. Being his friend, for one. Protecting him, for another.

/break\

"I'm envious of you", sighed Jace with a slight pout as he glared at Alec.

Furrowing his brows, Alec turned around to face the pouting omega. Immediately, Alec's heart fluttered. He had only just presented a few days ago, had gone through his first rut. He was now fully an alpha; before, he had been unpresented. Now, his senses were far sharper. The omega in front of him, despite not having presented himself, smelt so much stronger. The scent of roses and honey was absolutely _intoxicating_ to Alec. He adored it.

"W... What do you mean, Jace?", asked Alec after a moment.

The problem was, Jace was even more distracting nowadays. His scent made Alec's mouth water, he wanted to kiss the omega senseless. It was all because he had only recently presented; he would get used to this – the heightened senses, everything. He just had to wait for that.

"You presented. You're an alpha now", sighed Jace. "I mean, you always were, but now... people take you seriously as an alpha. Me, I'll present and everyone will... take me seriously _as an omega_."

Alec heaved a sigh and sat down at the edge of his own bed, where Jace was laying sprawled out on. Alec appreciated that, because then his bed was going to smell like Jace and it was just the best smell ever. Jace frowned at him and rolled onto his side so he could properly look at Alec too.

"Jace. You don't _really_ hate being an omega, do you?", asked Alec softly.

"I mean... I just...", started Jace, wavering a little. "I... I don't want to go into politics. I want to be a soldier, no one's going to take an omega seriously on the field, Alec."

Alec reached out to run his fingers through Jace's hair in a soothing manner. In their society, omegas were highly respected – as leaders. The consuls, the Inquisitor, the heads of Institutes. Yes, usually an Institute was being led by a mated pair of alpha and omega, but the omega was the first one in charge. Alphas, they were strength, brute force. They were the soldiers. Nowadays, reluctantly so, even omegas were allowed to be soldiers – because during the war, they had lost too many – but Jace was right, omegas were seen as physically weaker and people didn't put their trust in them.

"We are quite the pair", noted Alec. "The omega who wants to fight and the alpha who wants to become a consul. I'm sure we can both achieve what we want, Jace."

That made Jace smile faintly. Because yes, knowing that Alec too wanted something that was traditionally speaking not his place, it made Jace feel less alone. They had each other, always.

"Still, I am so not looking forward to going through my first heat", huffed Jace.

Alec swallowed hard at that. Don't think about Jace in heat, don't think about Jace in heat—That was just not a good thought, not when he wasn't alone in his bed. His cheeks flushed brightly.

"You okay? You look feverish?", asked Jace concerned.

"Maybe... still a bit hot-blooded after my rut", grunted Alec embarrassed.

/break\

Alec heaved a sigh as he walked into his room. He was exhausted and frustrated. The frustration had been building up ever since his rut and even more so ever since Jace got closer to presenting himself, because his scent was sharper, more alluring even. Alec trained hard, harder than before, to exhaust himself. It just wasn't truly effective, he was still frustrated. Freshly showered after a hard training session with Isabelle, Alec opened his closet doors to get dressed. He was growled at as soon as the door opened. Blinking slowly, he looked down at the floor of the closet, where Jace sat curled together in... a... nest. All of Alec's clothes were on the ground, together with feathers from Jace, Alec and the other Lightwoods, all mixed together. Jace was nesting. In Alec's closet.

"J... Jace?", asked Alec slowly, carefully stepping back from the growling omega.

All Jace did was return to his work of building his nest in the safest place he could imagine. In Alec's room, where everything smelt like Alec, like safety and comfort. The greatest comfort Jace had ever known in his life. Coming to the Institute had introduced him to what it felt like to have a flock, to not be abused, to be happy, to be cared for. To love. He loved them all, loved Max and Izzy too but differently than he loved Alec. Something he had slowly come to realize lately. Ever since Alec had presented as an alpha, because additionally to loving Alec – additionally to that, Jace now also felt drawn to the alpha, in a very... unplatonic way. He wanted Alec to be all his and only his.

"My nest", grumbled Jace with glare as he continued making his nest.

"I... I can see that... but... my clothes?", argued Alec weakly.

"No clothes for you. Only nesting", declared Jace firmly.

"I can't walk around _naked_ , Jace!", huffed Alec irritated and amused at the same time.

Jace's head snapped around to stare at him, blinking slowly, curiously. "Okay. You do that."

Alec laughed, but the laughter died on his lips when he noticed just how intensely Jace was staring at him. Like he was trying to undress what little Alec was wearing. Flushing, Alec suddenly felt very naked and confused. Awkwardly, he reached for a hoodie and, despite the sounds of protest from the omega in the closet, took it and put it on. He even managed to take a pair of sweat-pants.

"Jace... _why_ are you... nesting in _my_ closet...?", asked Alec awkwardly.

"Because it's _yours_. It's _safe_ ", whispered Jace softly. "Smells like you."

"I... smell safe", whispered Alec, blinking slowly.

"Of course you do, idiot", huffed Jace, glaring at him. "You're my best friend."

"Y... You were not looking at me very... friendshipy just there", mumbled Alec.

His cheeks heated up again as he avoided looking at Jace. This was very daring to say, but he truly couldn't deny the desire in Jace's eyes as he had looked at Alec. Jace glowered at him.

"What do you want me to say?", grumbled Jace frustrated.

"I... don't know. The truth?", requested Alec reluctantly.

Jace swallowed hard and turned his attention back on his nest, turning his back on Alec. "You're the perfect alpha, you have to know that. No one understands me like you do. No one... cares for me like you do. You make me feel understood and safe, Alec. How is this a surprise to you?"

Now it was Alec's turn to glower. "Maybe because I was too busy being madly in love with _you_? Maybe I was distracted by being afraid myself? Have you considered _that_?"

Now, Jace turned around again to stare at him in surprise. For a few moments they both just stared at each other. This was ridiculous. Jace was in Alec's closet – and _that_... made Alec come out of his own closet? Finally admit the feelings he had kept secret for so long...?

"I... uh... no", offered Jace confused. "You... like me? Really?"

"Very much", sighed Alec, slowly getting up from his bed.

He walked over to Jace and knelt down in front of the closet. Slowly, Jace leaned forward, closer into Alec, until their lips met in a chaste touch that grew more fierce as Jace grabbed Alec and pulled him into the closet with himself. It was crammed, but the omega seemed happy to have him and Alec? Well, Alec was happy to be in the closet, as long as it was _with_ Jace.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was brought to you by - the pun. I just really wanted Alec to be in the closet, literally and figuratively, and thus the fic was born. xD"


End file.
